Sin miedo ni valor
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Puede que mi papel en esta historia fuera secundario, alguien invisible y difícil de notar, sin embargo, prefiero pensar que mi misión fue permanecer tras bambalinas, dando las herramientas a aquellos que estaban destinados a brillar." [Reto: "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con el personaje "Arcturus Black III.]


**¡Hola! ¿Que puedo decir que no halla dicho en otras historias? Bueno, creo que esta nota de autor sera algo corta. Escribir sobre un personaje que únicamente se menciona en una saga tan grande como lo es Harry Potter y que, claro, de quien se tiene únicamente un pedazo de información es algo complicado ya que abre infinitas posibilidades, sobre todo al hablar de personalidad. Creo que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, pensaba en un final completamente diferente a este, pero en lo que a mi respecta, me gustó mas este final y todos los cambios que tuvieron que realizarse para llegar a el. Ya lo entenderán. **

**Sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

_**Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con el personaje "Arcturus Black III.**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen: **_"Puede que mi papel en esta historia fuera secundario, alguien invisible y difícil de notar, sin embargo, prefiero pensar que mi misión fue permanecer tras bambalinas, dando las herramientas a aquellos que estaban destinados a brillar."_

* * *

_**Sin miedo ni valor**_

_Marzo, 1957._

_A todos aquellos que me conocieron y que me conocen, a todos aquellos que pudieron ver de mi las grandes cosas y las más terribles. Os pido perdón, por mis palabras, mis acciones y mis pensamientos; por una vida de llena de errores y ahora completamente cubierta de arrepentimientos._

_Una buena acción nunca podrá equiparar una vida repleta de crímenes, sin embargo, habiendo abierto los ojos a un mundo que jamás me permití conocer, os aseguro que no existe persona más arrepentida sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Creedme cuando os digo, que ha llegado el momento de reivindicar el camino elegido._

_ABIII._

Dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino y se detuvo a observar el pequeño escrito redactado. No era mucho, nada a decir verdad, pero en el fondo quería creer que era necesario, comenzar por algo, por pequeño que pareciese. Si había decidido iniciar este camino a través de las grandes nubes de tormenta que se avecinaban, era ahora el momento cuando el primer paso debía comenzar.

Volteó la vista hacia aquella presea que adornaba la sala de su hogar, una orden de Merlín de primera clase con su nombre escrito sobre la insignia de oro. Jamás en la vida le había parecido tan inútil tal adorno.

Con el cuidado y silencio perenes de la noche se levantó hasta tener a su alcance aquella medalla. ¿Cuánto había pagado? ¿Cien mil galeones? ¿un millón?

La verdad ya no lo recordaba, el orgullo que aquella pieza de oro traía consigo había disminuido con los años. La tomó entre sus manos, fría al tacto, sin pesar el precio pagado. Llegados a este punto, quería tirarla a la basura, desaparecerla para nunca volverla a ver.

Pero no era lo correcto en este momento. Si quería comenzar a cambiar las cosas, debía hacerlo desde poco, midiendo cada paso y observar el entorno. Las cosas en estos tiempos estaban cambiando, las lealtades se estaban formando y cada día las sombras se volvían más grandes y obscuras.

Tal vez su cambio llegó muy tarde, pero también podría ser que llegara en el momento justo.

—¿Arcturus? —preguntó su esposa desde la escalera. —¿Está todo bien?

Tal vez había llegado el momento de ser recordado por algo más que una falsa presea de oro.

—Sí, enseguida voy.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Julio, 1962._

_Como era de suponerse, las cosas empeoran cada día. El ministerio de magia guarda silencio y las personas callan aquello que no quieren comprender. Ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre aquí y allá, en comentarios vagos y disfrazados con risas sardónicas que disfrazan la verdad, como una letanía silente que se mece a través del aire y se cuela hasta lo más profundo del ser. _

_Pero todo está cambiando, todo nos está llevando hacia el epitome momento._

_Aquella sensación de que algo está por ocurrir, algo malo para la gran mayoría de magos, para los muggles e inclusive toda creatura mágica y no mágica. Todo ser vivo puede sentir aquella bruma aproximándose cada vez más al presente en el que vivimos._

_No es mucho lo que una sola persona puede ser, sobre todo si se está atada de manos y pies. Pero como dije en un principio, decidí mi camino y, aunque tengo miedo de morir, sé que valdrá la pena._

_ABIII._

Guardó todo con un movimiento veloz de su varita al escuchar los pasos apresurados de su esposa por el pasillo. Poco después, Melania abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación en silencio. Arcturus la observó desde su escritorio, odiaba mentirle así a su esposa, pero temía las dudas, aquellas mismas que lo aquejaban y le instaban a abandonar aquella loca cruzada que pugnaba por comenzar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el desde su asiento.

Malania bajó la mirada, dudosa ante el misterio de quien otrora fuera su esposo.

—Orión ha llegado, su esposa e hijos aguardan en la sala.

Arcturus asintió en respuesta y ante el silencio que se expandió en la habitación, Melania salió con la mirada gacha, preguntándose en silencio cuales eran las razones para el distanciamiento de su esposo.

Lo conoció desde pequeño, en un encuentro acordado por sus padres, con el destino de un matrimonio obligado puesto en sus pequeñas cabezas. Ambos de familia noble, con la razón dispuesta en sus mentes como un hecho claro de sus responsabilidades para con la familia.

Sin embargo, aquello que pensaron a futuro podría ser bueno, resultó mejor. Ambos congeniaron de buena manera, se hicieron amigos y más que prometidos a futuro, se hicieron cómplices. El siempre presumido y orgulloso, confiado en las habilidades que, ya fueran por esfuerzo o talento, tenía. Pero también era cálido y amable con sus allegados, siempre dispuesto a defender a sus compañeros, como todo líder de una familia tan poderosa como los Black.

Desde que lo vio, tan altivo como sorprendente, la cautivó. Arcturus podía ser una persona altanera, pero ella, con el transcurso del tiempo, conociéndolo más, entendiéndolo en todos los aspectos, descubrió que solo era una máscara, una mentira para hacer sentir felices a sus padres. Arcturus por fuera representaba perfectamente al estirado prototipo líder de la familia Black.

Pero sólo era una fachada. Arcturus sonreía a sus allegados, los protegía y les daba palabras de aliento, les infundía aquella fuerza que únicamente un buen líder puede crear. Adoraba los retos donde podía sobresalir como el más grande campeón, las peleas donde sonreía victorioso ante cualquier adversario.

Y así, poco a poco y sin saberlo, Melania dejó de verlo como su futuro prometido para observar en él a un modelo a seguir, a quien sería el dueño de sus noches y sus días.

Pero, así como la muerte es una realidad en la vida, también lo es el fin de la verdad y la mentira.

Arcturus, tan inmiscuido en la máscara que portaba a diario, termino por convertirla en su rostro. Ya no reía, ya no jugaba en los retos que antaño tanto adoraba. Ahora era la viva imagen que su padre fue, un líder autoritario, frio, amante de la pureza de la sangre y fiel creyente de la inferioridad del mestizaje.

Se había convertido en todo aquello que remilgó de sus padres en su juventud. El peso de su apellido fue demasiado para él y terminó por cambiarlo a un punto donde ella ya no podía verlo sin extrañar a su verdadero Arcturus.

Pero ella tuvo fe, creyó que podía regresar con el transcurso de los años. Sin embargo no fue así. El nacimiento de Lucretia no fue bien tomado por él, tanto que la decepción no abandonó su rostro por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que su primer hijo fuera mujer, o simplemente el odio irracional de la familia hacia todo aquello considerado como débil, pero Lucretia sufrió el abandono y la indiferencia de su padre. La educación fue prácticamente dada por ella, pero no lo lamentaba, no del todo en realidad. Gracias a ello, Lucretia creció sin llevar en la espalda el peso de la familia Black, gracias a la ausencia de su padre, pudo ser feliz.

Orión no tuvo la misma suerte.

La familia había esperado ansiosamente el nacimiento de un varón para tener un heredero y por fin sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Desde su nacimiento, Orión fue educado de la manera más cruel que jamás se hubiera visto. Fue moldeado para ser la cabeza de una familia oscura en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ella nunca se pudo perdonar el permitir que convirtieran a su hijo en tal monstruo.

—¿Está todo bien, madre? —pregunto Orión al llegar ella a la sala de estar.

Ella lo vio, sin dejarse engañar por aquella pregunta cuya preocupación nunca llegó a su mirada. Era falsa, como todo en él. Orión, aquel hijo que ella vio morir conforme fue creciendo, solo era una imagen fabricada por la familia Black; de su hijo no quedaba nada más que un cascaron que la apuñalaba cada vez que lo veía.

—…Si —respondió trémula. —Está todo bien.

Arcturus salió de la habitación y observó a lo lejos el corto intercambio de palabras entre su hijo y su esposa. Lamentaba mucho en lo que su hijo se había convertido, que gracias a él, su hijo era una de las peores personas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer y aun así lo amaba; era su hijo después de todo y era su culpa que fuera así. Desafortunadamente tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que era importante en realidad.

—Orión —llamó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su hijo. —Nos alegra que hallas decidido visitarnos, hijo.

Orión observó a su padre y este pudo notar toda aquella frialdad característica. Era difícil reconocerlo, puesto jamás se tomó el tiempo para hacerlo, sin embargo, llegados a este punto donde reconocía todos y cada uno de los errores de su vida, no podía evitar notar que este era el más grande de todos.

—Sirius insistió mucho en conocer a sus abuelos — contestó con monotonía. —Creo que es una buena idea que le enseñes como debe actuar un Black.

Arcturus fue consciente de que su nieta podía correr por el mismo destino que su hijo. Ya no podía hacer nada por él, pero tal vez, podría hacer alguna otra cosa buena por su nieto.

—Comprendo. ¿Dónde está?

Orión dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar seguido de su padre. Ambos caminaron hasta el rellano de la puerta trasera desde donde pudieron observar a los hermanos jugar. Arcturus no había visto a sus nietos prácticamente desde su nacimiento y a pesar de que era entendible que en todos estos años ellos hubieran crecido, no pudo evitar sentir esa desazón en el pecho. Su vida fue muy similar, pocas veces salió de casa y sus familiares jamás se interesaron por visitarle.

Y ahora, viendo a Sirius correr por el patio, mientras jugaba simplemente a correr y perseguir algún objeto imaginario, pudo contemplar la gran diferencia que existía con Regulus, el hermano menor y seguramente el legítimo heredero de la familia. Podía notarlo en la actitud de ambos, quien sería líder y quien sirviente.

Regulus, por un lago, era el epitome de la ideología familiar; serio, indiferente, frio, calculador. Sirius al contrario, representaba todo aquello que los Black siempre habían ansiado borrar, la alegría, la inocencia, las ganas de vivir.

Arturus no necesito más de dos minutos para saber cuál clase de ayuda quería Orión que diera y cual daría él en cambio.

—Déjalo conmigo unos días, Orión —sentenció. —Hare lo mejor que pueda.

Orión asintió, creyendo que unos días con su abuelo, convertirían al pequeño Sirius, en un Black.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Junio, 1969._

_Las cosas están empeorando en el mundo mágico. Ya nadie sonríe, todos bajan la mirada, como si se supieran culpables de algún crimen, por acción, omisión o simple indiferencia, todos son culpables de algo. Todos los negocios en los distritos comerciales cierran temprano, ya nadie ronda las calles y aceras al atardecer. Todo está comenzando a cambiar y como augurio de oscuridad y de la ruina, las sombras crecen, engullendo todo rastro de luz._

_Pero, aunque poca, aún hay algo de brillo en este lugar. Hogwarts prevalece como la torre inquebrantable y perene, Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso jamás existido está defendiendo aquel mítico castillo como el último resquicio que no puede caer en la oscuridad._

_Y Sirius está ahí, aprendiendo, siendo tal y como es. Como prueba fiel de que la familia Black aún no ha caído a la oscuridad._

_ABIII._

—Arturus —llamó Melania tras él. —¿Qué es lo que escribes a tan altas horas de la noche?

Él no contestó, simplemente tomó las hojas y las guardó en su escritorio bajo llave. Parecería algo completamente inútil en un mundo donde un hechizo podría abrir cualquier cerradura, pero no su escritorio. Sabía que sus cartas estaban seguras, y lo estarían hasta que el decidiera revelarlas.

—No es nada, vuelve a dormir.

Malania lo miró una vez más decepcionada. Antes creía conocer a su esposo, pero ahora, tantos cambios, dejando la antigua mascara que se encarnó a su rostro y adoptando una nueva forma de ser, más serio, más indiferente y frio.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —pregunto finalmente, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Guardó silencio sin creerse capaz de dar explicación alguna. Confiaba en su esposa, ella había sido su única y verdadera amiga, pero no podía ponerla en peligro por sus locas ideas de hacer lo correcto al final de su vida. Prefería mil veces a que ella siguiera jugando el papel neutral a ponerla en el tablero donde cada pieza terminaría destruida al final de la partida.

—Desde hace tiempo cambiaste; dejaste de ser el Arcturus que yo conocía. Te volviste frio, cruel, sádico, pero sabía que era solo un papel más en esta locura de familia que tenemos.

—…Pero después… —continúo. —Ese papel, esa actuación se adueñó de ti. Pensé que era mentira, que tarde o temprano regresarías, ¡pero jamás lo hiciste!

Arcturus la observó intentando resistir el impulso de arrodillarse y pedir perdón, jamás la vio tan frágil y débil.

—…Y, cuando creí haberme acostumbrado, cuando pensé que ignorando tu forma de ser, la forma en que tratabas a tus hijos… volviste a cambiar.

A este punto, Melania ya no podía contener su llanto. Gruesas líneas negras surcaban sus mejillas mientras sus manos intentaban inútilmente detener su camino, frotando su rostro y lastimándose en el proceso, en un intento vano de causar dolor. Sólo para hacerse creer que las lágrimas no eran por él.

—Te sumiste en aquellas hojas de papel, te distanciaste más de lo que creí posible…

Nunca supo si fue solamente el inmenso amor que sentía por aquella mujer o todos aquellos dolores y miedos que desbordaron de su pecho. Pero en aquel momento, contagiado del sentimiento, avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó, suplicando en silencio y entre sollozos, aquel perdón que desde hace mucho debió haber pedido.

Tuvo miedo cuando ella continúo su llanto, sin levantar sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo como antaño. Más miedo que la probable muerte que se avecinaba y se cernía sobre su patética existencia.

Pasaron largos minutos en aquella posición, incapaces de hablar, de pedir explicaciones o suplicar perdón. Arcturus lamentó que en ningún momento su esposa lo abrazara y supo que, tal vez, la había perdido para siempre. Quizá era lo mejor, el camino que estaba comenzando a recorrer era escabroso y sabía que tarde o temprano moriría dependiendo de cómo jugara sus cartas.

Su vida se había convertido en un juego de azar y no quería que ella transitara ese camino a su lado.

—Lo siento —respondió quedo sin dejar de abrazarla y de pronto sintió que sostenerla entre sus brazos se había vuelto la cosa más importante del mundo. —Pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

Sin decir más ni atreverse a mirar dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, como un antiguo gesto de amor incondicional que, después de tantos años olvidado en la oscuridad de los recuerdos, vivía fuerte y lo haría por siempre en su corazón.

Separó sus brazos y sin voltear la mirada avanzó a través del pasillo para encerrarse en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y a lo lejos pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de aquella mujer que lo había amado a pesar de todo.

Tal vez no era la decisión correcta o tal vez ni siquiera existiera una lo suficientemente segura para comenzar a actuar, sin embargo y ya llegados a este punto, era imposible retroceder.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar y no permitir que alguien más se arrastrase a las entrañas del infierno a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en las frías almohadas que adornaban su cama. Aun con el llanto de su esposa en los oídos y con toda aquella masa siniestra de dudas, intentó dormir. Sería una larga noche.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Septiembre, 1972._

_La mansión se ha vuelto más silenciosa desde que Melania se fue. La tranquilidad, antes acogedora, se vuelve pesada con el transcurso de los días y ahora, lo único que reinaba en el lugar era el helado silencio que recorre cada uno de los pasillos. Supongo que era algo de esperarse, pero jamás creí que el desasosiego fuera tan grande y tan molesto._

_Sin embargo no hay mucho tiempo para pensar en nimiedades como aquellas, alguien en mi posición puede prescindir de cualquier cosa, porque todo carece del valor humano. _

_Como fue supuesto, todo está cambiando para mal y el mundo mágico es tragado, poco a poco, por la bruma del desconcierto y la maldad. Se habían dado pequeñas señales, desapariciones, movimientos masivos de creaturas mágicas, todo presidiendo el alzamiento del autonombrado señor tenebroso. Y aunque para mucho fuera obvia su aparición, nadie lo quiso aceptar, nadie quiso creer en la macabra realidad que día a día crecía con una fiereza tal que, antes de su alzamiento, ya tenía a todo el mundo mágico a sus pies._

_Lord Voldemort había nacido y llegó de la mano de la muerte y de la guerra. Y no existía nadie que pudiera escaparse de tal hecatombe, todos tenían un lado por el cual luchar y morir._

_Pero, a pesar de todo, de toda aquella creciente oscuridad, aún hay momentos por los cuales alegrarse un poco; olvidar la muerte y la ruina, dejar por un momento los pensamientos funestos sobre el futuro que aún no está dicho._

_Sirius ha crecido mucho y me alegra decir que siguió mi consejo. Tal vez no fuera el mejor, pero estoy seguro que le ayudara a elegir el bando correcto y a hacer las cosas bien. Puede que ese hiperactivo niño, molesto e impertinente, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, sea la única esperanza para que la familia Black no se hunda en el fango._

_ABIII_

Habían tocado la puerta con demasiada insistencia para su gusto. La luz mortecina del sol que se colaba por la ventana indicaba que debía estar atardeciendo y aunque el interior de la mansión se hallara en penumbras, Arcturus ignoro deliberadamente aquel llamado. Pocos eran los contados que se atrevían a tocar la puerta de la antigua mansión Black, y los pocos desquiciados se retiraban después de algunos minutos.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando los retoques en la puerta se hicieron más y más insistentes. Con más aburrimiento que enojo, se levantó de su cama y bajó las escaleras. ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Se preguntó y al momento el temor de haber sido descubierto embargó su cerebro.

¿Qué pasaría si al abrir la puerta le lanzaban una maldición asesina?

No, eso sería estúpido. Los mortífagos no necesitaban tocar la puerta para anunciarse y matar. Simplemente volaban la casa en cuestión de segundos y después el ministerio se encargaba de culpar a una fuga de gas. Simple, pero practico.

Abrió la puerta y la imagen de su hijo lo golpeó de lleno.

—Padre, necesito tu ayuda.

Ambos, padre e hijo nunca fueron muy unidos y eso era algo que Arcturus lamentaría toda su vida, pero el ver a su orgulloso y tenaz hijo, con el inclemente terror en sus ojos suplicando por ayuda pudo más que él.

Sin decir nada y con un ademan lo instó a entrar a la mansión. Volteó a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta y encarar de nuevo a su hijo.

Orión avanzó a través del pasillo y fue directo al gran almacén de licores de la familia. Sin siquiera preguntar o decir algo más, abrió una botella de wiski de fuego y bebió a sorbos largos. Arcturus, detrás de él lo observó curioso. Jamás había visto a su hijo, quien fuera un amante de la etiqueta, beber de esa forma.

Con paciencia esperó parado en el umbral de la puerta. Sabía que Orión en un estado alterado no hablaría o lo haría de manera reticente, debía dejar que el hablara y dejara todo salir.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas? —preguntó después de dar un sorbo a su botella. —¿No recriminaras mi forma de beber? ¿el hecho de que soy un desastre?

Arcturus no respondió. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y le arrebato la botella para dejarla caer al suelo donde se hizo añicos.

—No tengo nada que recriminarte, hijo —respondió acariciando su cabello negro.

—Los mortífagos llegaron a casa, padre. Sabían que tenían el apoyo de la familia pero jamás creí que pudieran aparecerse frente a mí. Voldemort estaba ahí padre, me ordeno serle fiel o mataría a todos, incluyéndote.

Ahí estaba su hijo, el orgulloso Orión, llorando como nunca lo pudo ver. Pero no era una sorpresa, sabía que el señor tenebroso no pedía únicamente lealtad, sino miedo. A costa de promesas y amenazas él podía tener la lealtad de quien quisiera, y todos los Black habían caído por una u otra razón.

—Están buscando a Sirius y a Regulus. Saben lo hábiles y prometedores que son. Él está buscando magos lo suficientemente aptos para liderar sus filas y está dispuesto a matar a quien sea para conseguirlo.

Lo sabía, sería una jugada obvia el recolectar a los magos más hábiles que hubiera. Pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo, por su propia vida, por Orión y sus nietos.

Pero aún tenía un camino que seguir, sin importar el costo.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Junio, 1979._

_La idea de abandonar todo ha mellado mi mente y mis fuerzas. Cada paso, acompañado de un peso titánico que amenaza con enterrarme en el abismo, es increíblemente difícil de avanzar. Ya hace tiempo que toda convicción me ha abandonado, ya hace mucho tiempo que las fuerzas se esfumaron, con la vida de aquellos inocentes, con la perdida de todo lo que ansiaba proteger._

_Primero Melania se fue. Cayó presa de la depresión, enfermó y nadie pudo hacer nada más por ella. Dijeron que murió en paz, sin sufrir o lamentar nada. Me alegro de eso, no merecía irse de otra manera. _

_Yo me quedé aquí, esperando aquel momento, perdiéndome los últimos momentos de mi esposa en la soledad de la mansión, planeando, ideando una forma de remediar todo o, al menos, de que todo el sacrificio valiera la pena._

_Luego, Regulus partió en el mismo camino. Nunca supimos cómo ni por qué, jamás hallaron su cuerpo. Pero eso no impidió que aquellos deseos de justicia que llenaban mi corazón fueran remplazados por el odio más insano que jamás pudiese llegar a imaginar._

_Había perdido todo lo que me importaba, todo aquello que me mantenía con la esperanza de querer hacer lo correcto, y aunque Sirius siguiera allá afuera, luchando por la justicia, sabía que tarde o temprano también partiría, igual que yo._

_ABIII._

Los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, arrojando haces luz que iluminaban cada una de las paredes de la habitación. Una ventana estalló a su lado y él fue impulsado unos metros hasta chocar con una pared para después caer al suelo.

Arcturus sintió cada uno de sus huesos astillarse con la fuerza del impacto pero no se permitió dejar salir ninguna queja por el dolor. Era un hecho que, más que ayuda, era una carga para, pero aun así podía lanzar alguna que otra maldición asesina, después de todo era un Black, y ningún miembro de su familia moriría arrodillado como un perro.

—¡Traidor! —escuchó el grito a lo lejos.

El sonido de una explosión pronto cubrió cualquier otro llamado. Cerró los ojos intentado concentrarse y obtener las fuerzas que aparentemente lo habían abandonado. Aún tenía la varita en su mano, por ende y aunque muy viejo se encontrase, podría encargarse de otro mortífago más.

Vio una sombra negra cruzar frente a él y sin pensarlo, un haz de luz verde salió desde la punta de su varita hasta impactar con el cuerpo de aquel desdichado que pasó a mejor vida. Otra maldición se dirigió hacia él y un escudo alzado en el momento justo le salvo de estallar en miles de pedazos.

Sonrió, altivo y orgulloso, como siempre fue.

Era viejo. Estaba roto por las penas y la misma vida, pero aunque dijeran en el futuro que Arcturus Black murió en la deshonra, con aquella presea de oro como único triunfo en la vida, el mismo sabría que era mentira.

En su juventud fue un gran mago y ahora, enfrentándose a una docena de mortífagos que lo tachaban de traidor, no podía estar más que orgulloso.

Perdió mucho e hizo poco, pero aun así cumplió su parte.

Ahora podía reunirse con su esposa y su hijo, para poderles pedir perdón.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Diciembre, 1991._

_Y aquí estoy, escribiendo la que será, probablemente la última de mis cartas. Después de noventa años, viendo y haciendo de todo, creo que es un buen final para una vida tan larga._

_Aquí, en la tranquilidad de mi alcoba, donde antes y durante muchos años conté las vivencias desde el momento en que abrí los ojos para poder ver la verdad. Aquí donde yacen todas aquellas cartas que revelaban mi traición a quienes una vez quise y a quienes también después odie. _

_Tal vez dirán que esta vida, por muy larga que fuese, fue insignificante, y podría tener razón. Viví, hice y me arrepentí como nadie jamás pudo, intente expiar mis pecados; intente hacer y deshacer, cientos de planes habidos y por haber, todos y cada uno de ellos fallados por la falta de coraje y de valor, o simplemente porque no estaba destinado a convertirme en el héroe._

_Puede que mi destino fuese solo ser un personaje secundario, uno cuya función, más que ayudar, fuera sólo permanecer tras bambalinas, dejando salir poco a poco una mano, dando las herramientas a aquellos que estaban destinados a brillar._

_Creo que, si existiera algo por lo cual pedir perdón, eso sería el querer ser otra persona; el portar tantas mascaras que al final no hacen sino confundir al portador, alejándolo de todo aquello que cree o piensa amar. Pero aquí estaba, escribiendo mis ultimas lineas, sonriendo orgulloso por todo aquello que había logrado hacer. _

_Para muchos no habrá sido mucho o suficiente, pero creo que, a pesar de todo lo perdido, hice una diferencia. Pienso que, cada paso que di en mi vida, cada pensamiento y cada palabra me trajo hasta aquí, por una razón. _

_Si en alguna ocasión imaginé que mi momento llegaría, jamás hubiera creído que fuera así, en la calma de mi habitación, rodeado por aquellos rostros que tanto amé, que traicioné y que ahora, al final de mi vida, me sonríen con orgullo._

_Adiós mis queridos niños y recordad que el poder de la familia Black no radica en el oro o la pureza de la sangre, sino en el orgullo que nos mantiene en pie hasta el último aliento de vida._

_Arcturus Black III._

_**FIN**_

_**Algo trillado y confuso, ya lo se, pero aun así espero que les halla gustado. **_

**_Cuidence mucho, ¿vale? Nos leeremos._**

**_Atte. Aspros_**


End file.
